


You’re My Only Home

by ParallelBeetle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (Magic) Strap-ons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, light edging, this is... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelBeetle/pseuds/ParallelBeetle
Summary: “So..” Taako starts, “Krav’s not gonna be home for a bit.. ‘think I wanna ride on the Magnus train.”
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus didn’t always cook - that was usually Taako’s area - but when he did it was often simple, things like eggs and copious amounts of fantasy bacon, which Taako was pretty down for, but his focus was on another aspect of this kitchen scene: Magnus’ attire, which consisted of a far too small apron emblazoned with the Sizzle It Up logo, a pair of sweats, and nothing else.

Taako all but sauntered into the room, hopping up and perching cross-legged on the counter behind Magnus and his in-progress breakfast lunch. The human, practically sensing the smug look behind him, turned to Taako with a smile on his lips and pure adoration in his eyes.

“C’mere big guy” Taako said, reaching out his arms and making grabby hands towards Magnus, who’s gaze somehow softens further and shuffles into the open space Taako presented to him after switching off the stove, and thin legs wrap around his sturdy torso while slight fingers enterlace larger ones.

“So..” Taako starts, “Krav’s not gonna be home for a bit.. ‘think I wanna ride on the Magnus train.” 

“I mean-“ Taako watches as realization dawns on Magnus’ face and a different kind of hunger grows in his eyes “You want..”

Taako nods, carding his fingers through Magnus’ hair, ruffling slightly and brings his other hand up to cup Maggie’s cheek, then the back of his neck, bringing him in to a slow kiss. Trailing lower, Taako begins untying the apron, pulling away and grinning.

“Giddyup, cowboy.” Taako says with a swat to Magnus’ ass, expecting at least a little yelp or jolt, and instead finding nothing but unwavering arousal and heat in Magnus’ eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. In a movement that Taako might’ve found startling a few years ago but now was quite familiar with, Magnus’ hands swept under him and lifted Taako easily off of the countertop and carried him to the bedroom.

After tossing him gently onto the bed, Magnus makes his way over to the dresser to grab the supplies needed, and Taako, after a quick thought, says “Oh and I’d like a little something else,”

“Anything particular in mind?”

“Surprise me, darling.”

Taako lies back and catches the grin that Magnus shoots in his direction. After a second more rummaging, Magnus climbs back onto the bed, and pauses for a second to take a good look at his partner, who halts as well. They spend a moment just looking at eachother from opposite ends of the bed, overcome for a second with how lucky they feel to be in this moment, alive, with the person they couldn’t fathom to survive without.

Magnus reaches out with an almost tentative hand and lifts Taako’s thin, soft skirt, revealing a borrowed pair of Magnus’ boxers that sit low on his hips due to their being quite a few sizes too large for him.

Magnus’ chuckle at the sight is muffled slightly when he ducks his head under Taako’s skirt, tugging the boxers down slightly and slipping his tongue under the waistband, immediately met by wet heat which he laps up with fervor.

Taako squirms above him and though Magnus wants to give him everything the multiverse has to offer, he stays there for a moment and just tastes him, barely conscious of anything else, content in Taako’s warmth.

Then he begins to lick, pressing between Taako’s folds and sliding the boxers lower, the skirt still tenting his head as he makes broad strokes with his tongue. He can barely hear Taako’s whimpers of pleasure above him as he narrows his tongue and pushes slightly into his entrance and Taako keens, his thighs flexing and tightening slightly before opening wider.

Magnus continues working his tongue into Taako, by this point the boxers have been removed completely and Magnus’ hands grip the elf’s thighs gently. He moves up slightly to suck at his clit before dipping lower, gathering all of Taako’s slick before moving lower to press his tongue to Taako’s rim, and immediately a spasm jolts through the elf and a rush of hot wet arousal coats Magnus’ nose.

He pauses for a second - not wanting to lift his head but wanting confirmation, which Taako gives immediately.  
“Yes- _yes_ ,” he breathes out, “Hell yeah”

Magnus swipes again until he feels Taako relax, and pushes the tip of his tongue in slightly more. Magnus brings his hand up to dip his thumb into Taako’s dripping entrance, his tongue still circling his rim, easing in slowly and soon he’s able to slide his index and middle finger inside Taako without resistance, and the elf moans loud. 

Magnus continues licking and crooks his two fingers inside of Taako, who seems barely aware of the sounds he’s making, breathing out a mantra of curses and Magnus’ name.

Magnus curls his fingers along Taako’s velvety walls a couple more times before slipping them out and giving a little more attention to his other entrance while swirling his tongue around Taako’s clit. Soon Taako is prepared enough for what Magnus had planned, and with a final delve of his tongue into Taako’s entrance and a broad stroke over his clit, Magnus pulls back to ask,

“Still want that surprise?”

Taako props himself up on his elbows and stares at him for a second, breathing heavy with dark pupils, hair a mess.

“Yeah” he manages.

“Okay, turn around?”

Taako’s parted lips twitch in what might’ve been a smirk if not overcome by the desire shown clear and hot in his eyes. He sits up fully and reaches for his skirt just as Magnus does, allowing Magnus to slide it off his hips, leaving him in only his unbuttoned tunic, exposing his small waist, rising and falling with labored breath.

Taako turns around, and moves to his hands and knees, and Magnus reaches out to tap his back, and Taako, understanding the gesture, lowers so his face is flush with the bed and his ass is up in the air. Magnus reaches over to the items he had grabbed from the dresser, and moves back to Taako, sliding his hands over his thin legs and up his thighs, now trembling with anticipation. 

Magnus’ hands creep higher, reaching Taako’s center and swiping the pad of his thumb over Taako’s clit before moving higher and beginning to press the toy he’d chosen gently into Taako, slipping easily past his rim. The elf beneath him gasps into the sheets and squirms at the contact before easing into it, relaxing himself while his hands grasp at the bed, and Magnus pauses for a second to check in,

“How we feelin?”

“ _Green_ -“ Taako gasps, “Hella, hella green.” 

Magnus continues, and soon the toy is situated comfortably in Taako, who squirms slightly around it, bucking his hips a little into the air, desperate and probably seconds away from begging Magnus to do something.

Magnus runs his hands over Taako’s thighs once more before gently gripping his small waist and guiding him into a kneeling position. Taako wriggles a little, not quite used to the toy yet, and looks at Magnus with lust in his eyes, and Magnus can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

Magnus dips lower, sucking marks into Taako’s neck, and once he’s certain the elf is distracted, he reaches over and grabs the small remote and turns it on to the lowest setting. Taako cries out and his thighs spasm, making tiny involuntary jolts of his hips against the toy, breathing in and out in shallow gasps. Magnus smiles into his neck, and starts to trail lower.

Magnus licks his way down Taako’s chest, hands resting on the elf’s thighs, spreading them slightly so he can dip between them and drag the flat of his tongue over the entirety of Taako’s wet heat, sucking at his clit and feeling the low vibration of the toy as it thrums though Taako, who’s moans grow in pitch and hip movements speed up, riding Magnus’ tongue. 

Magnus feels him tense, a familiar tightening of Taako’s legs and clench of his stomach, and Magnus pulls away at the last second. Taako cries out, confused and visibly frustrated, which Magnus knows only makes him more aroused, the fact apparent as Magnus watches it drip down his thighs. Taako pants, hands fisting the sheets, still making shallow little thrusts against the toy.

Magnus goes for the remote, and Taako watches with a dark heated gaze as he turns up the vibration, and Taako instantly shouts, moaning high and loud, closing his eyes and saying in a shaking whine “Mags, please-“

Magnus’ hands fly out, stroking, petting Taako everywhere, his hand dipping lower to circle Taako’s clit, turning the remote down a notch. Magnus reaches for the other object he’d grabbed from the dresser, shucking his own pants and briefs off quickly and fixing the strap onto himself.

Reaching out, he takes Taako’s hands in his own and lies back to sit half-up on the headboard, guiding the elf above him. Magnus watches transfixed as Taako sinks onto him, mesmerized by his tiny twitches and the little knot of concentration between his eyebrows, breathing out short puffs of air until Magnus is buried to the hilt.

Cautiously, Magnus ruts his hips up, instantly met with a gasping moan from the elf, who begins to move slowly at first, small forwards-backwards motions, his hips flush with Magnus’.

Quickly finding a rhythm of rising up and sinking down, Taako’s hands find Magnus’ chest and rest there, occasionally flexing and pressing down when he hits a particular spot inside him. Magnus can’t help but keep his eyes fixed on Taako, in all his disheveled glory, as he rises and sinks down above Magnus, painfully turned on at the sight but unable to seek contact.

Almost as if he read his mind, Taako’s movements slow and stutter to a halt. “Wait,” he breathes out. Magnus stops his own hip motions immediately, looking up at the elf questioningly. 

Taako, taking a deep breath to calm himself and focus, moves his hands to cast a spell unfamiliar to Magnus, but once the casting is finished, the human feels the effects instantly.

Suddenly Magnus feels overwhelming warmth and hot white sparks of pleasure- he can feel Taako around him, resuming his little thrusts and sparking flames of stimulation through Magnus below him.

Magnus figures he must’ve cast some sort of sense magic connecting him to the the strap-on currently buried in Taako.

“Holy shit-“ Magnus says breathlessly as Taako resumes his pace and the human is overcome with the sensation, regaining his composure just enough to reach out and grab the remote, rewarded by a high keen as Taako tenses around his cock and Magnus sees stars. 

Taako’s cries start to grow in intensity as the toy and Magnus work inside him, but just then both Mags and Taako hear the click of the front door to the house opening and a familiar voice call out “Taako, Mags?” and Taako’s face splits into a wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Babes,” Magnus and Taako hear Kravitz shout from the foyer “I’m hoooome.” 

Footsteps echo down the hall to the bedroom, and Kravitz stops in the open doorway, surprised and immediately flustered by the scene in front of him. 

His eyes rake over Taako, who’s rocking movements above Magnus slowed only slightly when both boys heard their partner arrive home, and Kravitz’ gaze flicks down to a blushing Magnus, seemingly clinging desperately to his composure as Taako sinks up and down slowly on his cock.

“Hey,” Kravitz manages.

“Hi”

“Care to join?” Taako says in his usual lilt, breath hitching slightly as Magnus thrusts his hips up and hits a sensitive spot inside him. Kravitz chuckles and begins walking toward the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Now with an audience, Taako re-doubles his efforts, leaning down and plunging his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, mewling as the human’s hips continue to rut up into where he’s most responsive. Kravitz, climbing onto the bed, now clad in only an open shirt and boxers, runs his hands over Taako’s small frame and pulls him without resistance away from Magnus and to his own lips, which Taako attacks with fervor.

Magnus’ place against the headboard gives him a clear view of Taako, his back arched and head turned to Kravitz behind him on the right, still lifting his hips slowly up and down on Magnus’ cock. Taako pulls back, his hand cupping Krav’s cheek and asks softly,

“Fuck me while mags does?”

“You mean..?” The reaper says, trailing his hand down to where the toy is vibrating slightly in Taako, pushing it in a little and coaxing a low moan from the elf. Taako nods, letting out a sharp breath as Magnus and the toy thrust into him simultaneously.

Playing with it a couple more times, Kravitz removes the plug and Taako whines at the feeling of being momentarily empty before Kravitz, already worked up from just the sight of the pair, starts to press in. 

Taako lets out a shuddering breath which Kravitz echoes as he slides easily into him, and suddenly Taako is pinned between Krav and Magnus, and the elf keens as they both thrust into him, so overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full and unable to create a rhythm or movement of his own, his pleasure completely in the hands of Kravitz and Mags.

They form a rhythm, Kravitz nipping at Taako’s neck and Magnus’ hands grasping his hips and waist, thrusting intermittently into Taako in a perfect push-pull pattern. What finally sends Taako over the edge is Kravitz, reaching down with one hand and tracing with the pads of his fingers around where Magnus’ cock is plunging in and out of the elf, applying just the slightest pressure to his clit and receiving a high-pitched moan in return and Taako’s stomach tenses, his breaths coming out fast and short, and Kravitz knows what happens next. 

Magnus comes as Taako tightens and spasms around him, moving in rapid little thrusts, magnified by Kravitz’ movements behind him, also chasing his fast approaching orgasm.

Whatever spell Taako had cast on him seems to fade, and Magnus can no longer feel the sensation of Taako enveloping him, and he looks up at the elf, both still coming down, Kravitz’ hip movements slowed to a gentle rocking. Magnus looks into Taako’s eyes as they open and asks wordlessly “one more?”

Taako lets out a quick breath and nods, gingerly resuming his little ruts against Magnus, still sensitive but quickly growing less so, Kravitz’ pace picking up behind him, and it doesn’t take long before Krav stutters out,

“Taako can I-“

Immediately Taako replies in affirmative, his hands kneading into Magnus’ stomach, back slightly hunched and head bowed. Taako’s second orgasm takes him by surprise, hips spasming around where they’re spread above Magnus’, and he leans back, angling his head and whispering in the reaper’s ear, “Come for me, Kravvie” and swallows his moans as he does. 

They sit for a moment, breathing heavily, Kravitz’ head on Taako’s shoulder, who lets out a small whine as the reaper pulls out, leaving the elf still on top of Magnus and the strap-on still buried inside him, just beginning to grow slightly uncomfortable. Kravitz, noticing this, gestures to Magnus and says “Mags can you-“ and the human helps lift Taako momentarily off of him and Kravitz helps undo the strap and tosses it somewhere on the bed, and Taako crawls back and drapes himself atop his rightful place on Magnus’ stomach, Kravitz splayed against the human’s side and his arm draped over Taako’s back, rising and falling with their steadily evening breaths.

-

Blinking awake, Magnus slowly comes back to the world, now aware of the warmth spread across his stomach and at his side, the source seeming to be the small, serene and softly breathing elf atop him and the reaper next to him, already awake and gazing fondly at Magnus.

“Hey” Magnus says, voice raspy and still recovering from unconsciousness.

“Hey,” Kravitz exhoes, and Magnus catches the split second where his eyes flicker down to Magnus’ lips and then back to his eyes. The human chuckles and, trying not to wake the snoozing Taako above him, leans in to kiss him. Kravitz melts into it immediately, starting off slow and sweet but growing desperate, licking into Magnus’ mouth and making quiet little moans that Mags swallows with enthusiasm. 

Kravitz pulls back, his hand cradling Magnus’ cheek, and whispers “Fuck me?”

“Like..” Magnus starts, his eyes flickering to the strap-on Kravitz had tossed next to them at the foot of the bed, and Kravitz nods. 

Magnus, slightly taken back but not opposed to this proposition, is startled when a drawling cadence, still tinted by sleep, pipes up from above him.

“Oh hell yeah, homie” Taako says, “I’m also happy to.. help”, and a thin, deft hand begins to trail down Magnus’ stomach and over his thighs, reaching it’s final destination and taking Kravitz in hand, Taako relishes in the way his breath hitches and his hips jolt up to meet him. Taako strokes him twice before sliding his hand over Krav’s thigh, meandering his way to palm at Kravitz’ ass, coaxing a little moan from the reaper when he realizes his intent.

Krav closes his eyes as Taako continues his explorations, letting out a short puff of air followed by a little whimper when he feels the pad of his finger circle his rim. Taako casts grease, eventually able to ease two fingers into Kravitz, who’s practically mewling into Magnus’ mouth, still caught in a desperate kiss.

Taako admires the sight below him, Mag’s thigh slick from where the elf is sitting, Krav’s leg hooked over Magnus’ other, rutting into the sheets as Taako prepares him, kissing Mags with indescribable heat. 

Taako’s eyes rake over Magnus’ form, beginning at his ornately scarred chest, and down the trail of hair leading to where Magnus’ arousal is shown clear between his legs, coated in slick and Taako suddenly can’t help himself and leans down, desperate to taste him. 

Magnus, occupied by kissing Krav, doesn’t notice Taako move until the elf’s tongue comes in contact with him and licks reverently, lapping up as much of Magnus as he can, just as he crooks his fingers in Kravitz and draws a loud moan from each of them. Taako tries to maintain his balance as Magnus’ legs jolt and shake with Taako’s ministrations, taking his clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue repetitively again it, knowing the white hot sparks it sends through Magnus’ body.

Taako sits back up with a final swipe of his tongue and locks eyes with Magnus, noting the visible rush of desire that runs through the human as he watches Taako flick his tongue out and savor the taste of Magnus off his own lips. The moment is interrupted by a shaky plea from Kravitz, now empty and desperate as Taako had slipped his fingers out of him when he sat up, and Magnus’ eyes shoot back up to Taako, who understands the wordless question and clambers to the foot of the bed.

Carefully fixing the strap onto Magnus, Taako leans over and places a quick peck atop Kravitz’ brow before moving back so that Magnus can roll atop the reaper, and the human glances quickly over at Taako,

“Can you cast that spell again, T?”

Taako nods, and begins moving his hands in the motions, seeing the immediate effects of the spell on Mag’s face and the little gasp at the contact of open air. 

Magnus reaches up and gently cradles Krav’s cheek before lowering, weight now supported on his forearms and forehead flush with the pillow next to Kravitz’s head, and Magnus hears him gasp in his ear as he starts to press in, bottoming out in a matter of seconds - Taako had prepared him well, but Kravitz was still grasping at Magnus’ bicep, overwhelmed by the sensation. Overcoming this quickly, Krav wraps his legs around Mag’s waist, and Magnus understands the gesture of the strong thighs gripping his midsection, and begins to move.

Kravitz, impatient as he sometimes gets, lifts his hips up to ease Magnus deeper, drawing a punched-out moan from the human. Magnus picks up his pace, and Kravitz is barely aware of the sounds he’s making, his mind completely blank except for the all-encompassing feeling of Magnus thrusting in and out of him, panting into the pillow next to Kravitz, his stomach occasionally brushing up against Kravitz’ cock

Magnus shifts, taking one of Kravitz’ thighs and folding it further, allowing him just the perfect angle to thrust deep into Kravitz and strike his prostate, and the reaper immediately tightens around him, letting out a keening moan and that’s it for Magnus, the pace of his hip movements quickening and lessening in magnitude as he rides the waves of his orgasm until he’s left shaking atop Kravitz, breathing heavy.

The spell seems to fade and Magnus feels a wetness between his thighs, leading him to believe the spell only connected him to the feeling of the strap-on and the effects stayed in his physical body. Suddenly this train of thought is interrupted by a little whimper from the other side of the bed, and Magnus, turning to look, is caught by the sight of Taako, two fingers deep in himself and circling his clit with his other hand.

Mags and Krav watch transfixed as Taako closes his eyes and tilts his head back, preforming slightly now but still overtaken by the hot need flooding his whole body, his slight chest rising and falling quickly with his little whimpers and breaths, thrusting in little movements onto his scissoring and curling digits. Kravitz, now completely distracted by the positively debauched elf to his right, gasps when Magnus’ hand wraps around him and his hips begin to move again.

Opening his eyes once more, Kravitz whimpers at the sight of Taako, now fingering himself to the pace of Magnus’ thrusts. Taako, always one for some slight exhibitionism, catches Kravitz’ eyes flicking up to his face and down to where his deft hands are working rapidly inside him, and shifts on his knees to spread his legs wider, giving Kravitz a clear view of him as an almost imperceptible but now not unnoticed hot gush of glistening liquid coats his fingers, and that sight combined with the strokes of Magnus’ hand and the press of his hips sends Kravitz over the edge, crying out and shaking beneath the human.

Taako sucks in a breath as he sees Magnus lean down and begin to lap Kravitz’ come off his stomach, rising and falling with heavy breath, and Taako feels another hot rush of arousal run throughout him, locking eyes with Kravitz as he clenches around his own hand, back arching, thrumming with white hot pleasure, and comes on his own fingers. 

After a second of catching their breath, the three seem to move in tandem, all with the same singular objective: cuddles. Eventually finding a position suitable for everyone, it’s not long before the three fall into their varying levels of unconsciousness.


End file.
